


[Script offer] [F4f][L-bomb][GWA]Juice

by Anarchistlatina



Category: AO3 Tags, GWA Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchistlatina/pseuds/Anarchistlatina
Summary: Premise: Two women are in the middle of fooling around in bed. They are kissing and one is fingering the other. In the middle of everything the one who is being fingered squirts. It takes them both by surprise. It is the first time for both of them.There are no names. I will just say Narrator and listener. The narrator is the woman who squirted. I know sound FX aren't every VAs favorite thing to do but I think it would be great for wet sounds to be added. But of course that's up to the VA.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	[Script offer] [F4f][L-bomb][GWA]Juice

Juice

Premise: Two women are in the middle of fooling around in bed. They are kissing and one is fingering the other. In the middle of everything the one who is being fingered squirts. It takes them both by surprise. It is the first time for both of them. 

There are no names. I will just say Narrator and listener. The narrator is the woman who squirted. I know sound FX aren't every VAs favorite thing to do but I think it would be great for wet sounds to be added. But of course that's up to the VA.

N: I love you so much. I love how wet you get. It feels amazing. Keep kissing me....

Beat

N: Keep fingering me too. Oh I love this. I think about this so much. I'm close. Are you? Kiss me!!!

Beat

(((Intense loud climax)))

Beat

N: Oh my God!!! What was that??? Holy fuck.

Beat

N: My legs are numb. My pussy is flexing. Did...what happened. Oh God the sheets.

Beat

N: Did I piss? What the fuck was that. That's never happened.

Beat

N: What?

Beat

N: Yeah!! Never happened. You weren't grossed out were you?

Beat

N: (((playful question))) Whyyyyyyy are you laughing! Stoppppp it!!! Imma smack your head!!

Beat

N: You think it's what??? Na uhhhhhhhh...ya think???

Beat

N: Have YOU ever.....?

Beat

N: Then how do you know....?

Beat

N: Well...yeah I've seen it in vids but I thought.....well I don't even know. All I know is that shit felt good as FUCK. 

Beat

N: (((laughs))) so okay....yeah okay...It did spray pretty far (((loud laugh))) but you ain't grossed out....promise???

Beat

N: Shhhhhhut up!!! YOU'VE DONE THAT??? You've never told me???

Beat

N: Can....I try....? On you???

Beat

(((kissing)))

N: Do you want...(((kissing)))...me to use my fingers.... (((kissing)))...or mouth....?

Beat

N: Oh both!!! (((kissing))) How greedy...(((loud laugh and kissing)))

(((what happens next is oral sex. I figured it would be best to give the VA entitlement on exactly how they wanted to act this out. The following are suggested lines. They are absolutely in love---just a side note)))

You taste amazing.....

This pussy belongs to me....

I could do this all day....

Oh God I love you ....

I love how messy you get....

You are everything....

(((Moaning from the narrator)))

N: Keep rubbing your clit?

Beat

(((muffled moaning)))

Beat

N: Please cum...cum for me baby....please....cover my face...

Beat

(((the partner climaxes. The narrator moans and licks it up)))

Beat

(((heavy breathing)))

Beat

N: I thought for sure I had you....

Beat

N: I am sorry....I thought I had you ....

Beat

N: I know you still came but....

Beat

N: I know it's okay (((kisses and hugs)))

Beat

N: I love you....

Beat

N: Practice makes perfect baby.

Hello! If you do decide to fill this script please reach out to me on here or through my Twitter at Angrylatinafrvr. Thank you!


End file.
